1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver head with a lamplight for providing an illumination and screwing other components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 3 to 5 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,103, a body 22 includes a transverse passageway 44, and a switch element 42 made of an electrically conducting material and contained in a passageway 44 of the body 22 and movable to left and right sides, and the switch element 42 includes two dispositions 6068 for connecting an insulator ring 7072. However, the structure of such patented invention has the following drawback:
1. If there is a screw component on a hole, the body 22 may not be put into a smaller hole diameter and connected to a bushing to rotate the screw component.
2. Both ends of the switch element 42 are protruded and exposed from the outer circumferential surface of the body 22, such that when the body 22 is rotated, the body 22 will hit other components easily, and the switch element 42 will be collided easily and shifted to another position automatically.